This invention relates to a method of controlling the tension of a web during winding of the web into a web roll, the web roll being wound with the aid of two supporting rollers, each driven by a separate drive member. Although the method in accordance with the invention is intended primarily for controlling the tension of a paper web, it can be employed for the handling of webs of other materials.
In web winding operations of the above kind, it is desirable to have accurate control of the mechanical tensions wound into the web roll (i.e., the internal tension of the web roll) so, as to avoid disturbances, wrinkles and other damage to the web roll. The present invention aims to provide a web winding process in which these and other problems are avoided.